


Breasts And Sonnets

by camichats



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Breasts, F/F, First Time, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13946619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Jackie accidentally flashes everyone in the bar. When they get back, to make her feel better, Donna tells her she has nice breasts. Somehow this leads to Jackie telling Donna to touch her boobs.





	Breasts And Sonnets

**Author's Note:**

> This is weird. Me@me: wtf. I got the idea watching that episode where Jackie-- you guessed it-- gets drunk and has a wardrobe malfunction where she half-flashes everyone in the bar.

Jackie was sitting at Donna’s kitchen table, her head in her hands until she decided to keep talking-- there had been a brief break of about twenty seconds where she was reliving the horror in full color. “I can’t believe my dress strap fell off! This is only allowed to happen to famous people, and _that_ ’s because they can fire the person in charge of their wardrobe and everything will be fixed. But I can’t do that! No one’s around for me to fire, _and_ I’m not famous yet.” She gestured vaguely at the injustice of it all. “Unbelievable.”

Donna shook her head, a small smile on her lips as she kept spreading peanut butter on a piece of bread. “It’s not that big a deal, Jackie. You’ve got nice boobs, and the bar wasn’t even that full.”

Jackie raised an eyebrow at her. “‘Nice’? My boobs are beyond nice, Donna, and if you want to get your hands on them, you’re going to have to do a lot better than that.”

“What makes you think I want to get my hands on them?” Donna asked with a little laugh, switching to the jelly.

“Oh please. _Every_ one wants to get their hands on these.” She stood up and walked over to the counter. “Well?”

Donna paused. “Well what?”

Jackie gestured to her chest. “Now would be a great time to cop a feel.”

“I thought you said I needed to do better before I could touch you.”

“I have decided that you need inspiration.” She motioned to her chest again and continued, “And the best way to do that is to touch, Donna! So come on. I’m expecting a poem from you.”

Donna’s brow wrinkled as she thought that statement over. She scraped the knife off on the jar and put the sandwich together. “So you want me to feel you up so I can write a poem about how great your breasts are.”

Jackie spread her hands in an ‘of course’ sort of motion.

“Uh, Jackie, I made sandwiches. And that’s just the first of many excuses I have at my disposal.”

“Okay,” she grabbed a sandwich, “let’s hear it,” and she took a bite.

“Seriously?” Jackie continued to look at her expectantly, so she took a bite of her own sandwich and started thinking. “You’re not a lesbian, Jackie. You don’t like women, and I’m not sure how comfortable I would be in a situation like that with someone who isn’t feeling remotely the same.”

Jackie finished chewing quickly and swallowed. “Excuse you, Donna, I happen to _love_ women, just also men. Your first point is half finished,” she shoved her half-eaten sandwich in Donna’s face, “and your second isn’t true. Next?”

Donna shifted her weight uncomfortably. “You’re not attracted to me, and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. You know what? Why are we even talking about this? You’re just messing with me anyway.”

“Donna!” Jackie grabbed her wrist as if to stop her from leaving, though Donna hadn’t made any move to leave. “Of course I’m attracted to you! I don’t offer for just anyone to write poems about how magnificent my boobs are. In fact, out of all the women I know in real life, you’re the only one I want touching me _period_.” She narrowed her eyes at Donna and her grip tightened. “And if you tell anyone I said that, I’ll deny it to my grave.”

“See,” Donna pointed at her-- with her free hand, the hand with the sandwich was currently being held hostage by someone too beautiful for her own good-- “this is what I’m talking about. You call me big and stinky, and you expect me to believe you like me?”

“I’m a bitch to beautiful women, Donna! I can’t let anyone, not even you, think that you’re prettier than me.”

“You’re a bitch to everyone.”

“And yet you expected to be treated differently.” Jackie shook her head. “You’re not near as smart as you used to be. I think it’s the blonde hair. And I never called you stinky,” she added. “Believe me, I wouldn’t let a stinky person touch me like I want you to touch me.”

Donna blinked. ...And blinked again. “Screw sandwiches.” She dropped hers on the counter and snatched the rest of Jackie’s to receive the same treatment. “C’mon.” She started pulling Jackie towards her room until Jackie got with the program and started gleefully following.

“And just so we’re clear, I’m expecting sonnets, Donna. I know how gorgeous I am, and I know how well you can write. Don’t think I’ve forgotten that medieval short story you wrote in high school. That story was art, and it was about Eric. I know you can do _so_ much better with me.”

“Don’t worry, I will,” Donna muttered to herself. She came to an abrupt stop when Bob turned into the hallway in his bathrobe. Jackie stumbled into her from behind, and Donna could feel the perfect little breasts she was about to get her hands on _if her dad would just move_ against her back.

“Hey girls. Whatcha up to?”

“Um,” Donna glanced back at Jackie, who had her wide eyed ‘I am totally innocent’ face on, “girl stuff. You know. Really girly things.”

“Ooo sounds like fun!” He smiled widely at them and started to move past. “Have a good time being girly, girls. Oh,” he paused and turned around for a moment, “but don’t be wandering around, I’m having a few old nudist friends come over for a party. So if you could just stay up there till morning, that would be great.”

“That would be great!” Donna agreed, too eagerly, but her father didn’t notice. He just smiled and gave them a thumbs-up, that both women returned.

As soon as they got in Donna’s room, Jackie said, “Lock the door. I’m not risking seeing fat, old people butts when I could be seeing you.”

Laughing, Donna locked the door. “I would have done that anyway.” Jackie was sitting on her bed, obviously waiting for Donna to join her.

“Um, so.” Gingerly, Donna sat down. “How are we… doing this- thing?”

Jackie rolled her eyes and slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders, exposing herself.

She laughed again, far more nervously this time. “I think you might still be a little drunk.”

“First of all, I’m not drunk. Second of all, whether I’m drunk or not, I’m still expecting a sonnet in the morning, so don’t think you can get away with not writing one.”

“Jackie, your boobs are out, and you’re not screaming.”

“It’s not that cold. You could warm me up, you know.” She scooted forward and sort of posed, so that her arms were pushing her breasts together. Her purple dress was pooled around her waist but still covered her legs, and Donna wanted little more than to get Jackie completely out of it.

“Okay.” Donna cleared her throat and pulled the hem of her shirt down as if it needed fixing. “Okay,” she repeated. Tentatively, she reached out one hand, the tips of her fingers brushing against Jackie’s breast. She licked her lips and pressed her hand down fully. She let out a slow breath and moved closer, so her and Jackie’s knees were pressed together. She let her hand move down so she could run her thumb along the curve of Jackie’s breast.

“You have two hands, Don--”

Jackie cut off when Donna kissed her, one hand still on her chest, the other coming around to keep her head in place. “That’s a better use of your hand than just sitting there.”

“Yeah? Well I have an even better use for it in mind.”

* * *

“Donna what are you doing?”

Donna glared at her, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep with Jackie, but knowing that Jackie always woke up before her. “I am writing your sonnet, now go back to sleep.”

“Donna,” she whined.

“You said you wanted it by morning, and these syllables are hard, okay? I promise I’ll get it done.”

Jackie sat up and started kissing Donna’s neck. “Just have it done by tomorrow night, and I’ll accept it. Come on, baby, let’s go to sleep.”

Donna rubbed at her eyes and threw the pen and notebook on her desk. “Alright. But you better still believe that in the morning.”


End file.
